Episode List
These are the episodes (currently just images and transcripts) that are in season 1 and more. You asked for it! (Note: the episodes after S3 might be changed, since they're just plans) RULES ON ADDING EPISODES *You must be part of the cast to write an episode. *If you're new, don't make an episode without asking. *Don't make these characters appear before their scheduled debuts: **Boidhchead debuts in The Other Side. **PizzaCat debuts in S3.5. **Numbers bigger than 100 may not appear before S3. **Fractions are introduced in S4. So is pi. **Irrational roots (like √2) are introduced in S5. **so are Odd Todd, Even Steven, and Emma (i). **Ella debuts in BFN, which takes place between S5 and S6. **Algebra stuff are in S6... I guess... *No two episodes about the same thing. Which means... **No more counting episodes. **No more square episodes. **No more triangle episodes. *Learn more about the characters before using them in your episodes. Don't make them too out of character... (like killing people) **Also, don't make or anyone else be the villains in an episode just because you hate them. You'll only bring drama. *Don't write somebody else's episode without THEIR permission. Episodes Season 1 #''A Mysterious Place'' #''Jackerson’s Pizza place'' #''The Cure Mission'' #''Horse Trivia'' #''Lewisett's Arrangement Puzzle'' #''Infi-power is Scared Out of His Mind at Camp'' #''The Quiluks Are Coming'' #''Infi-stake'' #''Wrecker's Lemonade Stand'' #''Scalfred's Sticky Situation'' #''Duck!'' #''Meet the Rest of the Teens'' #''Cure’s Problem'' #''Shape of You'' #''Backstories'' #''Puffles'' #''Cure's Plane'' #''r/ihadastroke'' #''A Triangular Episode'' #''A Triangle Made of Squares'' #''A Square Made of Triangles'' #''Foursquare'' #''Triangles And Squares Moments'' #''Just Add Atomus'' #''First Day of Christmath'' #''Bloopers and Behind-the-Scenes'' Season 2 #''Square Roots'' #''Hide & Seek'' #''Infinity = Omega'' #''Squarangl'r vs Alex: The Shape War'' #''The Heckoween Episode'' #''Bedtime Stories'' #''Time To Sleep'' #''Go Uranus'' #''Quiluk's Rectangle Fair'' #''To Un-Glitch a Glitch'' #''Two Parter'' #''The Other Side'' #''EthanoBoi's Start'' #''Trainwreck'' #''The Square Meeting'' #''Test of the Brony'' #''Step Madness'' #''Even Then Odd'' #''Orbs'' #''Lemonzilla (S2)'' #''Multipamadness & Divimadness'' #''The Origin Tree'' #''The Fandom of the Numberblocks'' #''The 50th Episode Count Special'' #''This Episode Has NOTHING to Do with Area 51'' #''Epic Fails and Epic Wins'' Season 3 #''Dark Magic A is Dark Magic A'' #''The Giant Crazyboi'' #''Blockball'' #''Who am I?'' #''HUGE CRAZY'' #''They Might Be Giants'' #''Lewisett’s Place'' #''The Friend Squad Quest'' #''Zero Blaster'' #''You Can Always Be Bigger'' #''Know Your Battles'' #''LemonLand'' #''Common Fear Factor'' #''How many Kelevens?'' #''Let's Paint This Whole Town Stripy'' #''The Puppeh Drawing Contest'' #''Tummy Ache'' #''What is 88x10?'' #''More Tall Boi'' #''So Big'' #''Tall Boi Club'' #''Finding Out Other Number Systems'' #''More Number Systems'' #''Prime Adventure'' #''GiantLemons'' #(a special episode written by everybody) Season 4 #''What Happens When Rebe Splits in Half'' #''Half of a Half'' #''Action Fractions'' #''Denominator Dominator'' #''Fractions Part 3'' #''Fractions Part 4'' #''Smiggle Wiggle'' #''Shape Madness'' #''Secret Rectangle Power'' #''Arrangement Palace'' #''Nolan Eats Everything'' #''Numberlemon + Gumball'' #''Another Invasion'' #''Crossover the Line'' #''Ultimate War'' #''Tetra Tales'' #''Going Out to Aleph-Null'' #''Numberlemies'' #''The Friend Squad's Murder Mystery'' #''The Infi-potion'' #''Many Of The Squares You’ve Not Noticed Before'' #''Cocolemon'' #''Shipwreck Shenanigans'' #''Lefts, Rights, and Wrongs'' #''Halvy Meeting'' #''Fourth Wall Breaks'' Season 5 #''Apocalypse of the Night: Part 1'' #''Apocalypse of the Night: Part 2'' #''Alex's Revenge'' #''Close To Me'' #''Irrational Insanity'' #''Rootin and Tootin'' #''Meet Lavendarry'' #''Crazy Shapes'' #''Numberlemon or Numberlehumans'' #''Back to Numberlemon'' #''A Mystery Portal'' #''Numberlemon vs. Numberhumans'' #''The Battle Continues'' #''The Battle Ends'' #(An episode about trigonometry, though the name is not confirmed) #(Another episode about trigonometry. The name is also not confirmed) #''Squaring'' #''Magically Regular Solids'' #''Ray Race'' #''Ruby On The Way!'' #''Negative Mania'' #''Nolan's Cringey Adventure'' #(Odd Todd and Even Steven appears in this) #An Imaginary Friend #The Amazing World of Numbers #??? Season 6 #''Keep On Adding Rebe'' #''Dissaglitch'' #''Numberlemon Fools'' #''Duck, Again!'' #''Professor Laytone and the Incorrect Numeral'' #''Threenix Left: Turnabout Graph'' #''Numberlemon Amusements'' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #''Veni, Vidi, Wiki'' #??? #??? Unorganized: Puppeh becomes hooge, Duckie vs Chrissa Season 7 #Primary Power #Secondary Schooling #Yin-Yangs and Dirt #The End of the Rainbow Saga #??? #??? #''Jackpot'' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Unorganized: Guess Who's Coming to Lunch! Season 8 #''Extreme Alex'' #''It's Time to Stop'' #''Bye Bye, Threeten!'' #''Leave It to Pinkty'' #''The Rainbows'' #''BIG Crazy Shapes: Crazy Shapes: Part 2'' #''Radical Rappeling'' #''Plague Inc.'' #''The Misunderstanding'' #''The Meme Master'' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #''Pinkty-Fong: Operation Sharks'' #??? #''Lemons on a Plane'' #??? #??? #??? #??? #''Extreme Alex’s Return'' #??? *''Numberlemon the Movie: CRAZY ARRANGEMENTS'' Season 9 #''Rays of the Rectangles'' #''Friday The 13th'' #??? #''Super Pi Rectangle'' #''Memey Mania'' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 10 #''Enemy Origins'' #''Quack!'' #''Lost Episodes'' #''The Banana Episode'' #''ASDFMOVIE NUMBERLEMON EDITION!'' #??? #??? #??? #''Gaty's Fun Park'' #''The Glitched Square Trip'' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #''Mighty-Lemons'' #''A Historical Place'' Shorts Season 2.5 #''Frenemyship'' #''Fanagram Slamagram'' #''Duck's Dawn'' #''Nommy juice :3'' #''Welcome to Weirdworld'' Season 3.5 #''Fourth Wall Broken'' #''Let Me Kiss You'' #''Bl-Nike'' #''Muffin Time'' #''Ten Times the Trouble'' Season 4.5 #''GlitchLord’s Friend'' #''The QwQ fit...'' #''The School of Randumb'' #''Cherry's Tremendous Backstory'' #''Power Punch!'' Season 5.5 Season 6.5 #''IM DUMB!!!'' #''How is Knoelon DUMB?'' Gallery Season 1 A Mysterious Place.png|''A Mysterious Place'' 3F56C195-9C56-4E21-A3F4-A26941D396D6.jpeg|''Jackerson’s Pizza place'' E8CEF5FE-B80D-4EA6-9D2B-C3297885EFE2.jpeg|''The Cure Mission'' Horse_trivia.png|''Horse Trivia'' frame_1565178603051.png|''Lewisett's Arrangement Puzzle'' Image.jpeg|''Infi-power is Scared Out of His Mind at Camp'' 1FD77060-10EF-4503-98A7-2AE32503AEFB.jpeg|''The Quiluks Are Coming'' iyeet.jpeg|''Infi-stake'' Wreckerslemonstand-0.png|''Wrecker's Lemonade Stand'' frame_1565260358195.png|''Scalfred's Sticky Situation'' The_rubber_duck_revolver.png|''Duck!'' C38EA1D6-950C-4937-BDFF-C918B1759846.jpeg|''Beaching Up'' 75E36E8D-F50E-4EDF-9223-7D87BC74474D.jpeg|''Cure’s Problem'' Yay_addition.png|''Shape of You'' QUESTION_MARK.png|''Cure's Plane'' Frame 1565530504213.png|''Backstories'' Chamy_adopting_a_puffle.PNG|''Puffles'' QUESTION_MARK.png|''r/ihadastroke'' NL-1-2-3-4-5-6-7.png|''A Triangular Episode'' BLOOPIES.png|''Bloopers and Behind-the-Scenes'' Season 2 IsItRebeOrMeThatFoundTheSquareRootSign.png|''Square Roots'' Frame 1565268865202.png|''Hide & Seek'' Omega and one.png|''Infinity = Omega'' 4_vs_8.png|''Squarangl'r vs Alex: The Shape War'' QUESTION MARK.png|???